


We Could Be Heroes (After Dark Series)

by wantisamlindyla



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, DO YOU HEAR ME??, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ ABOUT MY AGED UP CHARACTERS HAVING SEX, F/M, Smut, no plot just lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantisamlindyla/pseuds/wantisamlindyla
Summary: Superhero AU. No actual plot, just smut.Characters are aged up. Please don't read if it's not your thing.





	1. The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a superhero AU that Juxtaposie and I created together. 
> 
> Instead of working hard on the plot I veered off-course and just wrote a whole load of smut.
> 
> There are some links to the photosets I created for this AU world on tumblr in the endnotes which might be of interest but basically: El is a vigilante superhero by night and a prim and proper bespectacled office administrator by day at Wheeler Enterprises. Mike Wheeler is El's nerdy billionaire boss who is hopelessly in love with her. 
> 
> These oneshots take place after Mike finds out about El's superhero identity and they start dating.

**The Picnic  
**

El stared at the scene before her.

The lights in the living area had been dimmed so that the penthouse’ stunning view of the City at night was in full effect.

An intimate picnic had been spread out on the floor beside the crackling linear gas fireplace. There was a large silver bowl piled high with perfectly shaped blood red strawberries, a bottle of white wine was chilling in an ice bucket, and, a picnic hamper she recognised from Zabar’s waiting on the soft beige coloured blanket.

Candlelight danced in strategic places around the room filling it with scents of honeysuckle and woodsey amber.

She was dimly aware of the sounds of a guitar being strummed while a man crooned about sex in the background.

Danger! Danger! Abort! A voice, probably her sense of self preservation, screamed at her from the back of her head.

But then she felt Mike’s gentle hand on the small of her back guiding her towards the picnic spread and she felt herself tremble a little in anticipation.

She didn’t want to leave, not even a little bit.

She turned and looked up at his face. He was very pleased with himself. She raised an eyebrow at him to say, I know what you’re trying to do.

He just smiled like a naughty boy who had been caught playing a prank and was completely unrepentant. “You did say no dates in public.”

El shrugged her jacket off before lowering herself to the blanket. She toed off her sneakers with a sigh of pleasure and accepted a glass of wine from him.

“Thank you,” she took a sip of the chilled wine, which was tart and perfect and tasted like pears, while he rummaged through the picnic basket.

“I haven’t been to this place for ages - everything looked amazing. What do you feel like? Cheese? Babka? The guy recommended me this duck foie gras with truffles that sounds amazing.” As Mike recounted his trip to the deli earlier that day, El found herself relaxing.

 

It was the best date El had ever been on.

She ate a bit of everything, the smoked salmon with cream cheese on half a bagel, the salami and olives, the cheese was so good she had to force herself to stop before she made herself sick, she tried the cookies, she fought with Mike over the last brownie (she won of course). All the while they talked and laughed about all the scandalous gossip at work that El was privy to and that Mike never had the opportunity to overhear.

It was strange and wonderful to be with him like this. To not have to worry about whether chatting too long to her boss would mean she was being derelict in her duties or whether the other staff would take notice that they were a bit too chatty, a bit too familiar.

She hadn’t realised that somewhere between spilling coffee all over his ten thousand dollar suit that first morning in Harrington’s office and falling hopelessly in love with him, he had become her best friend.

“Hang on, hang on, no I don’t believe this, you’re making this up.”

El was laughing so hard at his incredulous face she had flopped onto her back, holding onto her stomach and trying to remember to breathe.

“Marika said that? But she looks so…,”

“I know!” El burst into giggles again.

Mike grinned and lay down on his side next to her, his eyes roving all over her face.

She felt the mood shift as his eyes darkened.

He kissed her gently at first; just a chaste meeting of lips. Then, slowly he coaxed her mouth open so that she could taste the wine they’d both shared on his tongue and somewhere underneath that, she tasted Mike.

El wondered why kissing had never been like this with anyone but him. Every time their mouths met, it was like the first time.

Sometimes it made her breathless and her knees wobble.

Other times it made her heart twist with something she didn’t know how to name, like fear and hurt and need and love all jumbled into one big scary mess that made her tremble and dread the moment when he would pull his mouth away from hers and she’d spend every waking moment waiting for him to come back to her.

They’d barely been dating for two weeks, even though she was always the one to always pull away first, to caution him and say they should slow down, he had no idea how much she didn’t want to ask him to stop, to never stop, and also how much that frightened her.

His hands moved over the exposed skin below her collarbone, his thumbs edged along the tops of her plain white bra, his fingers dipping under the cups to brush at the private skin underneath.

He was so gentle, moving so slowly as if he was waiting for her to ask him to stop. She didn’t though.

She didn’t ask him to stop when he unbuttoned her top and pulled the fabric of her bra aside to expose her. She didn’t stop him when he made a noise like he was in pain and moved his head down to suck one pink nipple into his hungry mouth.

She whimpered, shifting restlessly as the pressure of his mouth intensified. It felt like there was an invisible nerve connecting her nipple straight to her clit that he had just brought to life.

She moaned in disappointment when he released one breast with a wet pop, turning his attention to the her other breast, laving the swollen tip with his tongue.

She tried to keep still as his hot mouth continued to tug and suck at her breasts but she could feel her hips rising and falling of their own volition.

“Mike,” she mewled, surprised at how breathless and needy her voice was. He pulled himself away to crawl back up her body.

She felt herself flushing as his eyes slowly ran over her body, taking in her exposed breasts and the tips still wet and shiny with his saliva. When his eyes met hers, El whimpered at the heat she saw there.

“El,” he whispered, she felt him shift his weight to cover her body, she gasped and arched her back at the feeling of his hard cock pressing urgently against her pussy, “You’re so beautiful, so sweet,” he murmured between kissing and sucking at the sensitive spots on her neck.

“I want to make you feel good - let me make you come,” he rocked his hips against hers again making her cry out.

She tightened her grip on his shoulders as she mindlessly rubbed her bare tits against the softness of his cashmere sweater, trying to find some relief for the painful throbbing building in her pussy.

She didn’t protest when his hand reached down to unbutton her jeans, or when he reached inside to press his fingers hard against the soaked material of her panties. “Oh fuck,” he breathed, eyes widening at how wet she was.

“Oh my god, El, baby, you’re so sexy.” She felt him leave her body to sit up so he could yank her jeans down her legs, El couldn’t even do anything to help, she lay there on her back, her thighs and pussy quivering in anticipation.

She reached out blindly for him after he had pulled her jeans off her legs leaving her feeling vulnerable in only her plain blue panties and ankle socks.

He kissed her, curving his arms underneath her shoulders and holding her protectively to his body as if he sensed that she needed to be held and soothed.

He kissed her until she started to writhe again, rubbing herself against his thigh.

They both moaned when he finally reached down and slid his fingers inside her panties to find the slickness that had gathered there. “You’re so wet,” he said in wonder, “It’s like a hot sticky little pool down here,” he traced her folds, one finger rubbing gently over her swollen clit.

“Ah! Mike!” El cried, she dug her fingernails into his sweater, wishing he would stop talking, she had never felt so turned on and mortified at the same time in her life. If he touched her clit one more time she was going to come.

But to her disappointment and relief he didn’t touch her clit again, he kissed her instead, their tongues played with one another while he played with her pussy.

When he finally pushed two fingers inside her she had to break away from his mouth to let out a panicked cry as her pussy clenched greedily around him.

“Christ, you’re so tight,” Mike moaned, nudged her mouth back to his as he pulled his fingers out slowly to let them both feel how she was clinging to them before pushing them inside her again.

El whimpered as he started to fuck her with his fingers, her back came off the blanket and her thighs were shaking at how amazing it felt.

Oh God he was so so good at this, it made Jake’s previous efforts at pleasuring her look like a child trying to finger-paint a Van Gough.

El opened her eyes at some point to see his eyes fixed on her breasts while she writhed and panted beneath him.

When their eyes met, she felt herself grow wetter at the hungry look in his eyes. She had never felt sexier than in that moment, she had the sudden mad thought that she wished she was naked for him, so he could see every part of her that was swollen and pink and throbbing for him.

She closed her eyes again to throw her head back, she spread her thighs as far apart as they could go with his hands in her underwear, her hips started to move, chasing the movement of his fingers.

When she felt the pad of his thumb start to slowly massage her clit she was lost.

She screamed, every part of her trembled as she came harder than she ever had in her entire life.

When she came back to herself she realised she was cuddled up against Mike’s chest, he was rubbing gentle circles on her back and her whole body was still singing.

She had the faint thought that she should say thank you to him, but before she could she was falling into a deep and dreamless slumber.


	2. The Date

El was running very late for her date.

She checked her watch again for probably the hundredth time as a group of teenage girls about Holly’s age still wearing their private school blazers got onto her train and shuffled past her smothering her in a cloud of sugary sweet perfume. 

It was already half-past eight and she and Mike had a dinner reservation at Du Lac at 8:00. El hated running late, it was some sort of anxious symptom left over from her childhood during the times when she was stuck inside their tiny apartment waiting and waiting for Hopper to call her to tell her when he would be home when he was supposed to be back hours ago and she had nothing to do but wait and wait and wait-

….she hated making people wait for her. 

Especially her billionaire boss turned boyfriend who she hadn’t barely seen for over a week.   
I  
Mike had been away at some sort of billionaire boys club retreat in Monaco since last Thursday. The details were sketchy and El had been forced to entertain images of Mike in a tuxedo in a James Bond casino surrounded by tall beautiful European models and heiresses intent on throwing themselves at him. 

They’d called, texted, and facetimed almost every day of course. There had even been a half-hearted attempt at Skype sex on Sunday morning but Hopper had been in the next room and El was too nervous and shy to go any further than sending Mike a selfie of her wearing nothing but her glasses and a pair of her plain white cotton panties. 

The jet was being serviced so Mike had been forced to fly commercial on his way home. His flight had been delayed several hours in Paris so instead of meeting her at the office as planned Mike had messaged her to say he would meet her at the restaurant. 

Then, on the way home from work she received a text from Nancy letting her know that one of her sources had spotted Malkovich in Hell’s Kitchen so she’d hauled her ass to 8th Avenue. The tip-off had been a trap. She’d burst into an abandoned warehouse to be confronted by five very pissed off Russian mobsters who had no problems pulling out semi-automatic rifles and shooting them straight at her. She was not looking forward to being chewed out by her dad when she got home. 

She’d rushed home to shower and change into a pair of black stockings and a simple black sheath dress, throw on a coat before rushing out of her apartment. 

Some jerkwad jogger had almost knocked her onto her ass as she ran down the street towards the subway. Then an elderly asian lady dragging a little shopping trolley behind her had carelessly scraped the trolley against a leg while moving deeper into the train. There must have been a nail loose on the trolley because now there was a hideous and obvious ladder running along the length of one of El’s stockinged legs. 

She nervously checked her appearance in her phone camera as the train neared her stop. She had a tiny million flyaways sticking up at the top of her head due to not having time to properly blow-dry her hair, and-oh for god’s sake-her nose was still bleeding. There was a bloody trail running down to her chin. She rummaged through her handbag to find a tissue and cram it up her right nostril. 

She alighted at 58th Street and made a mad dash up the steps, checking her watch anxiously as the minute hand moved past the 9. 

She arrived at the restaurant fifty minutes late, a little sweaty and out of breath, and waited as the maître d' attended to the couple in front of her. She checked to find her nose was still bleeding so she crammed another tissue back up her nose impatiently. 

The woman in front of her, a tall statuesque blonde in a stunning floor-length backless dress with naturally sun-kissed skin (even though it was mid-October), looked over El dubiously before the maître d looked up from her iPad and past the couple to spot El standing there. 

“Oh good evening, Ms Hopper!” 

Even if Mike wasn’t one of the most wealthiest men in this City, the number of times they’d frequented this restaurant together for lunches and work dinners over the past year was enough for her to be recognised on sight by most of the staff. 

A tall, handsome waiter who probably worked part time as a model suddenly materialised besides her to take her coat. “Danny here will take you to your table.” 

She was escorted past the surprised couple by Danny who treated her with deference worthy of a queen. 

Instead of leading her to their usual table Danny led her up a beautiful staircase and past a row of intimate booths overlooking the bottom floor of the restaurant. 

The upper floor lighting was designed so that people on the ground floors looking up would only see the mysterious shadowy shapes of the dinner guests affluent enough to afford private seating on the upper floor booths. 

Mike was frowning at his phone in last booth, but his expression quickly turned to one of pleasure as soon as he spotted her. 

She suddenly remembered that she was holding a bloody crumpled tissue against her nose which she quickly removed as they reached the final booth along the row; the furthest from the staircase and the most private.

El nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he stood up to greet her, “I’m so sorry,” she whispered miserably as he leaned down to press a hello kiss against her chilly cheek. 

“It’s okay,” he told her, his thumb rubbed the skin above her elbow reassuringly, “I just caught up on some emails while I waited.” He stepped aside so that she could shuffle into the booth. Danny disappeared and reappeared with a bottle of red wine while Mike slid into the seat beside her. 

She was suddenly distracted by the warmth and closeness of him, she turned a little so that she could look at his face, she felt the jagged edges of the frustrating day she’d had fade as she soaked up his presence like a sunflower turning to catch the warmth of the sun after being without him all week. 

“Hello.” She murmured looking up at him through her lashes. 

He smiled, he tipped her chin up with a finger and leaned down to give her a very slow, mind-melting kiss that had her toes curling in her boots. 

When he finally pulled away, his eyes had a devilish look in them, he leaned forward to give the sensitive skin on her neck a little nip with his teeth, his breath against her wet skin made her shiver, “I jerked-off every night to that photo you sent me.” 

El slammed her eyes shut and drew in a sharp breath at the image that flashed through mind; Mike naked, roughly fisting his cock until he spilled all over his hand. 

She grabbed his face, slanting her mouth over his, kissing him hotly, suddenly wishing they had decided to stay in at his apartment tonight instead of going out for dinner. That had been her suggestion actually, but Mike had insisted on taking her out tonight. 

They were forced apart by the prompt arrival of Danny with their first course, Mike kept one hand on her upper thigh, the tips of his long fingers skirting beneath the hem of her dress while Danny told them about the hand harvested marine scallops. 

El discovered she was famished and dug in happily in-between asking Mike about his trip. He answered her questions readily while he shifted his food around his plate. 

In between the amuse bouche and the fluffy pastry balls filled with Gruyere cheese, El filled him in on her day, conveniently leaving out the part where she had almost gotten killed by machine gun fire. 

There was a lull in the conversation before Danny arrived to clear their plates. El noticed Mike had barely touched his food. 

His eyes were staring at his wineglass while his fingers were drawing little circles on her thigh, and she realised that he was distracted by something on his mind tonight. 

“Mike?” El put her hand over his fingers to give them a little squeeze. “Are you ok?” 

He turned to look at her, his eyes unreadable in their shadowy nook. 

“El, I need you to do something for me tonight.” He said it quietly, his serious tone of voice made her senses go on high alert. 

Didn’t he know yet that there was nothing she wouldn’t do for him? 

Her hand on his tightened, “Of course, Mike,” her eyes were wide and guileless. “Anything.” 

What she was feeling must have been written all over her face, otherwise the tremor in her voice had betrayed her to him. His hand moved to grip her behind her neck and pull her mouth to his. 

He pulled away first, his breath wasn’t quite steady when he looked her in the eyes and said, “I want you to let me go down on you tonight.” 

His kisses had must have turned her brain to mush because it took a moment for his words to register in her mind. Then, once they registered it still took her another few moments before she could grasp what exactly he was asking her. 

She turned white. 

Then she turned crimson. 

She quickly turned her face away, to take a gulp of wine. 

Then she took another gulp because the one time that Jake had attempted oral sex on her had been a wholly excruciatingly embarrassing experience that she did not have any interest in repeating. After a few minutes when it had became mortifyingly obvious to both of them that neither of them were actually enjoying themselves Jake had stopped and she had forced the memory to the back of her mind and left it there to be forgotten. 

The silence dragged out between her and Mike and when Danny came to clear away the plates she used the opportunity to escape to the ladies room. 

El cowered in her stall for 20 long minutes while she ran through every single excuse she could conjure up in her mind. She debated calling Max for help, but then she remembered that Max liked to wax poetry about the things Lucas could do with his mouth and shuddered. 

Nancy was out. She tried to imagine asking Joyce to dispense motherly advice to her on the issue of oral sex and she almost vomited up her $500 meal right there in the cubicle. 

She forced herself to leave the bathroom, scolding herself to quit being a drama queen about it and talk to Mike about her….concerns like an adult. 

Mike stared at her as she returned to their table. “El, what’s wrong?” 

“I uhm,” El cleared her throat. “I’m not, erm. I mean, Mike, the thing is-,” 

El started when Danny arrived with their lamb and quail eggs. He placed the dishes in front of them and seemed to intuit that his presence was not welcome and quickly disappeared without giving them a run down on the dishes. 

El waited until he was out of earshot, she stared down at the tender medallions of lamb and whispered miserably, “I don’t….don’t really like it.” 

Mike looked down at his own plate in confusion, “You don’t like the lamb?”

El let out a sound that was a mix between a sob and a groan and covered her face with her hands. “No! Not the lamb! The thing you want to do. I don’t like it.” 

There was another long beat of silence, El took her hands away from her face and picked up a fork so that she had something to occupy her hands with. 

When she finally looked over at him, Mike was looking at her shrewdly with an expression she was very familiar with. 

“Don’t do that.” She snapped at him. 

“Do what?” he asked calmly, taking a sip of his own wine. 

“Look at me like I’m one of your stupid machines you need to figure out how to fix.” El said furiously. 

Mike sat back in his seat calmly twirling the base of his wineglass in circles on the tabletop, “You’re not a machine El, you’re a miracle.”

“You’re a singular woman, not because of what you can do, but because of what you choose to do with your gifts. You could choose to hide, choose to ignore them, use them to harm others, to get what you want. But you don’t. You choose to save people. And of all the billions of women on this planet, for some miraculous reason, I managed to find you, and of all the billions of men on this planet, for some inexplicable reason, you’ve chosen to be with me.”

Any anger or hurt El was feeling quickly evaporated. She didn’t feel like that amazing person he was describing, she felt small and silly and inadequate. 

“I love you El. I love you more than I’ve loved any damn thing in my worthless selfish life, do you believe me when I say that to you?”

She stared down at her lap, feeling tears brimming in her eyes. “Of course Mike, I love you too.” 

Then his hand was on her cheek, tilting her head gently to look at him. His thumb wiping away the tears on her face. 

“Let me take you home. Let me undress you. Let me kiss you and love you and make you feel good. I will only make you feel good. If there is a single moment when you’re feeling uncomfortable, I will stop. I promise.” 

She stared at him through her tears, at his calm and dear face, and she said the only she could say to her patient and beautiful boyfriend who loved her more than anything, “Yes.” 

***

Mike drove her back to his apartment, driving one handed through the streets so that he could keep the fingers of his other hand laced between hers during the short drive. 

She felt a little tired, a little punch drunk from her rush of adrenaline escaping the warehouse earlier that evening and the small panic attack she’d had in the restaurant. She pressed a cheek wearily against the cool leather headrest and watched Mike deftly maneuver his Lamborghini into the private car elevator which took them and the car straight up to the first floor of his penthouse. 

He led her into his bedroom, the lights were already dimmed, the blinds drawn. 

She took a seat on his perfectly made bed, watching him apprehensively as he shrugged out of his jacket. 

He joined her a moment later, smiling at her as he undid the top two buttons of his shirt. “You don’t have to look so worried,” he laughed, kissing and nuzzling her cheek, “I’m not going to pounce on you.” 

“I’m just,” El swallowed, “I guess I’m a little worried. You know, in case I disappoint you.” 

Mike took off her glasses, folding them before placing them carefully on his nightstand. He cupped both of her cheeks and pulled her in for long, sensual kiss. “El, sweetheart” he whispered huskily, “You leave the worrying to me tonight.” 

And then he was kissing her, deep, drugging, sensual kisses designed to make her forget herself. 

She didn’t know how long the kisses went for, somehow, she ended up flat on her back while he dragged one of her thighs over his hip, his mouth never leaving hers for a second. 

They kissed and kissed until her lips felt tender and swollen. She could feel him, a beautiful hard pressure pressed snugly against her throbbing sex. 

He didn’t do anything except kissing her though, to her mounting frustration. She wanted to roll her hips and push up against him, but it was hard with his weight pinning her down into the mattress. 

Sometime later, he pulled his mouth away, to trail a line of wet sucking kisses down to her jaw and her neck. 

“Do you know how often I used to fantasize about what you looked like naked while we were at work?” Mike asked in between giving her little nips with his teeth. “You’re so fucking cute, with your sweaters and your glasses and little ponytail.

One time you came into my office to give me a lecture about blowing off a conference call to hang out with Dustin. I wanted to push you back onto my desk and pull up your skirt so I could eat you till you screamed.” 

She felt a trickle of wetness slip out of her at his words, she squeezed her thighs together. 

He pulled back to look down at her, trembling and panting beneath him. “Can I look at you naked now El?” 

“Yes!” El gasped not even a little embarrassed at how eager she sounded. 

She let him pull her up to stand in front of him so that he could unzip her dress, kissing and sipping at the newly exposed skin of her shoulders and back before letting the garment fall to the ground. Her bra quickly followed. He sat back down on the bed so that he could help her with her ankle boots and stockings. 

When she stood before him in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties he pulled her between his legs to nuzzle and suckle at her breasts. She threaded her fingers through his unruly mop of curls, shifting her weight slightly from foot to foot trying to ease the ache between her legs. 

“Mike,” she said breathlessly, “Please, can you, um…” she trailed off, feeling needy and desperate for his touch and not knowing how to ask for it. 

He looked up at her, his lips wrapped tightly around one nipple while he pinched and squeezed at the other nipple. 

She made an urgent noise and reached down to grab his hand that was on her waist to press its fingers against the front of her panties where she had completely soaked through the material. 

He gave her breast one last kiss before letting it go to look down at his fingers. She didn’t stop him when he pulled her panties down her legs and she stepped out of them. At his urging, she took his place on the edge of the bed. 

“Shouldn’t...we turn off the lights?” She asked bashfully as he sank to his knees before her. He ignored her question and pushed her thighs apart to boldly stare down at her. 

“Oh my god, look at you,” he said reverently, “You’re so pretty and pink and..” El had no time to prepare herself before he leaned forward and licked her from back to front. She stiffened, eyes rounding, jaw dropping in shock. 

“Oh fuck, El, you taste so good.” 

And then he buried his mouth against her and -oh God. 

The elbows she’d been propped up on gave away and she collapsed onto her back, she whimpered, trying to twist away from his mouth. He wasn’t just using his tongue to furtively lick at her like Jake had. 

Mike’s mouth was everywhere. He used his fingers to spread her lips open, his mouth closed over everything, engulfing her folds. When she felt his tongue slip into her she lost her mind, she shrieked and tried to push his head away.

He reached up and impatiently pulled her hands away and pinned her wrists to the bed so he could continue. 

She lay shuddering on the bed staring helplessly at the ceiling while she sobbed his name and called out for God. 

She felt like she was speeding down a long dark tunnel, she could feel the vibration of Mike moaning against her, she heard his voice as if it was coming from far away, telling her how hard he was, how beautiful her pussy was, how long he’d been dying to do this to her, his words and sentences punctuated by sucks and the wet slide of his tongue over her folds. 

When she felt him thrust two fingers inside her and close his mouth over her swollen clit she found herself crying out in alarm. Her hips bucked wildly as she attempted to shield herself from him before everything inside her clenched and tightened and she screamed as she came. 

When she’d floated back down to earth sometime later and gathered the nerve to lift her head to look down at Mike he was pressing lazy kisses along her thighs, his fingers still wedged inside her.

“That was beautiful El,” he ducked his head and sucked until he left a dark red bruise on her inner thigh while she moaned plaintively. 

She shifted her hips restlessly, surprised at how wet she was, she could feel it running all the way down between her ass cheeks. 

“I love watching you come, you make the sexiest sounds.” Kiss, suck. “Your pussy’s magic El, I can’t get enough of it.” She felt him move onto her other thigh, kiss, suck. “Do you think I could make you come again?” 

El tried not to think about the state of her thighs, “Mike,” she tried to shy her hips away, but he was not having it. He pulled her back to him, spreading her thighs as wide as they would go before slipping his fingers back inside to pump them in and out slowly. 

She arched her back, her hands moving to cup her own breasts, playing with the tight little nubs of her nipples. 

“Mike,” she moaned, feeling the pressure start to build again. “I think...oh. Oh! Ah!”

He was doing something with his fingers, curling them and pumping them in so deep and fast he was hitting a place inside her that was making her cry out and her body jerk like she was being shocked. 

She was so wet that she could hear the slick, wet sounds of his fingers over her grunts and whimpers. She would have been mortified but at that moment she was in no way in control of her own body, the only thing she was capable of doing was fisting her hands into the sheets beneath her as her back bowed and her thighs shook. 

Their eyes met, hers, lost and unfocused and his, dark and wild. 

“Come for me one more time sweetheart, that’s it,” he coaxed her as she sobbed and writhed, “Be a good girl and come for me.” 

Then he curled another finger inside her and bent to suckle her clit and she felt the pressure inside her burst, she cried out as tremors shook her entire body and a gush of warm sticky fluid rushed out of her. 

It took a long time for her to stop shaking. Everytime she thought it was over she was wracked with another set of tremors. Mike rose to his feet, casually wiping a shirtsleeve over his mouth as she realised he was still fully dressed. 

When the bed dipped under her and he crawled over her body, she kissed him hungrily, sucking on his tongue, tasting herself on his mouth. 

As he lowered his weight over her once more, El didn’t hesitate this time to hook one leg over his and use her weight to flip him over onto his back in one smooth move that had him blinking up at her in surprise and delight. “Did you just use your ninja skills on me in bed?” He demanded. 

She ignored him, intent on unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers to reach inside his briefs to close her hand around him. 

Mike gasped, his breath hitching as she clutched the length of him tentatively. 

One of his hands closed over her. He showed her how to stroke and grip him. 

They worked him together, their foreheads pressed close, their panting breaths mingling as the movements of their hands grew faster, her hand closed around him tighter and tighter until his hips were thrusting up helplessly into her fist and he moaned her name and spilled all over their hands. 

They were both too exhausted to shower, Mike used the edge of the bedsheet to clean them both up before they collapsed into bed cuddled up together. 

When El woke up she was lying on her stomach with Mike pressed up against her naked back, their legs tangled beneath the sheets, one of his hands cupped a breast jealousy. 

She looked around the room, feeling disorientated. It had been a long time since she’d woken up anywhere except her own bed. 

She crawled out of the bed, moving stealthily to avoid waking Mike up.

She really needed to pee.

As El staggered around in the dark towards the bathroom she found she was a bit sore from Mike’s aggressive fingering last night.

She sat down on the toilet and nearly yelped in shock when she looked down and saw the deep red and purple marks along the inside of her thighs. 

She slipped into Mike’s shower which was easily the size of her bedroom at home. She couldn’t help but think about last night as she turned on the water and dreamily soaped up a cloth to run over her skin and between her legs. 

She was still determined to take things slowly with Mike but she could feel herself start to weaken and waver. Last night when her hand had closed over the hot throbbing length of his cock, for a moment, she’d considered climbing up his body to sink down onto him. She’d been so wet, so empty and so needy, she had never wanted anyone as fiercely as she wanted Mike, and that feeling frightened her a little. 

Sex with Jake had never gotten close to being as good as it had been last night - it had been...nice...like sinking into a warm bath. 

But sex with Mike...El closed her eyes and leaned back against the cool tiles of the shower wall as she imagined taking him deep inside her, stretching her, filling her. She ran her fingers lazily over her thighs, pressing down on a bruise, the pain made her remember the feel of his mouth and his talented tongue on her thighs, on her pussy, inside her….

She was getting wet again. 

El sighed, her fingers moved in gentle circles around her clit while the water kept running, the space inside the shower filling up with heat and steam. 

At some point she opened her eyes and realised Mike was standing on the other side of the steamy glass, watching her touch herself with hot, hungry eyes. 

His presence didn’t make her self-conscious. On the contrary, it made her feel wanton and sexy. She could barely recognize herself anymore when she was with him like this. 

She arched her back for him, shifted one leg so that he would have an unimpeded view of her playing with herself. 

She watched as he shucked his t-shirt and boxers to join her in the shower. He didn’t look away from her eyes as he tossed a towel onto the shower floor, knelt down and hitched one of her legs over his shoulder and sucked her clit straight into his hungry mouth without preamble.

She was never going to get tired of this. He was so good, so focused on her pleasure. 

She rocked hips at him needily, clutched at his wet curls, ground herself against his mouth as the pleasure mounted and her moans and whimpers echoed in the large bathroom. Yes, yes, yes, ooh, right there, right there Mike, please, you’re so good, you’re going to make me come again.

When his tongue slipped inside her she was surprised to feel her inner muscles clench around it. That incredibly naughty sensation, along with his thumb working diligently at her swollen clit, was enough to push her over the edge. 

She wailed loudly as she came, throwing her head back and threading her fingers through his hair trying to ground herself just in case her body floated up to the ceiling. 

He was smiling when he stood up and kissed her, pinning her to the wall with his wet naked body. “Good morning El.” 

She smiled kissing him back sweetly. 

“Good morning Mike.”


	3. The Intruder

Mike was just getting out of the shower when his phone dinged to alert him to the fact that he had an uninvited guest in his penthouse. 

His heart started pounding, he threw on a pair of briefs, not even bothering with a t-shirt as he slowly inched open his bathroom door and peered into his dark bedroom. 

He didn’t see the figure at first, but, as he waited and his eyes adjusted, he spotted a dark slim shadow rifling through his bedside drawers. 

He waited for a beat, trying to consider his options, his eyes darting to the Brunello Cucinelli silk tie he’d left lying on his bed, and back to the lithe, careful movements of the visitor in his bedroom. 

His heart was beating madly in his chest as he slid quietly into the bedroom before he sprung into action. 

He caught the thief by the waist, using the advantage of his speed and the surprise to tumble them both onto his bed and pin the small figure down onto the mattress with his weight. She’d let out a cry of surprise and tried to shove him off her but Mike had already caught her arms in a strong grip, he straddled her to keep her pinned, quickly wrapping his tie around her wrists and securing her to his headboard. 

“No! Stop!” She protested, as he panted and cursed, unable to see what he was doing clearly in the dark. He used a voice command to flood the room with light. 

He couldn’t see her face, her mask obscured most of that, but a pair of beautiful brown eyes glared up at him in defiance, the pink bow of her mouth set in a stubborn line. 

“Let me go!” she commanded, imperious as a pirate queen.

“I don’t think you’re really in any position to give me orders,” Mike said wryly, “So. You’re the vigilante that I’ve been reading about in the papers? Not to be a cliche but I thought you’d be taller.” 

She tugged at the tie around her wrists and tilted her head back to stare at the headboard.

“This isn’t going to hold me for long,” she warned him, “And when I get free you’re going to wish you’d never done this.” 

“Uh-huh,” Mike found his phone underneath his knee, he had dropped during the tussle. “I’m going to add making threats to cause me bodily harm to the charges I’ll be pressing, along with aggravated burglary and trespassing.” 

“How the hell do you figure aggravated? I don’t even have a weapon on me.” 

“I’ve read the news reports honey, you are the weapon.” 

Her eyes widened at this, then she turned to watch him as he turned to his phone and started tapping at the screen. “What are you doing?” she asked frantically, tugging against her restraints. 

“I’m calling 911 what do you think I’m doing? Hey hey hey what- stop that!” She’d started squirming beneath him trying to use her hips to buck his weight off her. 

He panicked and lurched his body forward to reach for her wrists and hold them down, they struggled together, bodies perfectly aligned as Mike tried to keep her pinned to the bed. 

Somehow, he ended up cradled between her spread legs, his hands on her wrists and their faces inches apart the moment they both realised he was hard. 

They froze, panting, aroused, staring into each other’s eyes, both of their attention drawn to the sensation of his erection pushing rudely against her core. 

She surprised him by rocking her hips up against him at the same time she pushed herself up as far as she could to kiss him. 

He responded immediately, letting go of her wrists to grip her by the hips and grind himself against her, as he kissed her hungrily. 

He came to his senses a moment later, this hadn’t been part of his plan, he pulled away reluctantly from her lips, “What was that?” He asked her in confusion.

“Don’t make the call,” she whispered, he didn’t think it was possible, but the look in her eyes made him harder, “Don’t call anyone. Stay here. With me.” 

“What?” 

“Stay.” She moved towards him again, this time to bite at his bottom lip. He hissed at the pain, his hands tightening on her hips. She pulled back again to look him in the eyes and deliver a devastating offer in a coy and sexy voice, “I’ll let you do anything to me.” 

Mike stared down at her dumbly, when she arched her hips again to rub up against his cock wantonly, his gaze moved down to her suit.

He found the opening of the concealed zipper at the top near her throat. He moved automatically, he was so turned on by her hungry mouth, the promise in her eyes, he wasn’t even thinking clearly. He drew the zip down slowly to reveal beautiful pale skin and two perfect breasts, her rosy pink nipples were already hard and begging for his mouth. 

Her eyes glittered up at him from behind her mask: inviting and sultry. 

“Touch me,” she whispered, arching her back, pushing her tits up at him. 

Mike ignored her in favour of trailing the backs of his fingers gently over the skin between her breasts, her flat belly. He examined her pants, then he shuffled to the end of the bed to pull her boots off and then shimmied her pants down her legs along with her plain black panties. 

He returned to her as quickly as he could, kneeling on the mattress between her spread legs. He paused briefly to admire her pretty pink pussy, already shiny and slick. 

“You’re a naughty girl,” Mike laughed breathlessly, “Sneaking into people’s homes and then begging them to touch your tits.” 

He shoved his briefs down and his cock sprung out, the head was already slick with precum. He didn’t bother to even see if she was ready, he was already so hard, so ready to fuck, he needed to teach her and her tight little body a lesson. He notched himself at her opening and thrust balls-deep into her without warning. 

She was so wet already, the dirty little minx, he loved the shriek that escaped her, he loved the way her intimate muscles clenched tight around him as he’d thrust inside as if trying to keep him out, the way her tummy went concave and the way her thighs jerked as he forced his way inside. 

“Oh shit!” She cried, Mike watched, through a cloud of lust as she threw her head back, exposing the pale skin on her beautiful throat and she tried to pull her ams free from the restraints. 

He felt possessed as he fell forward to brace his hands on either side of her head so he could look into her eyes as he started to thrust. Hard. 

He decided that this round was his.

Every time he rammed into her he shoved her across the bed. 

As her cries reached fever pitch he braced himself on one arm and reached down with the other arm to push one of her thighs up and back against the bed. The position opened her up to him and, jesus christ it felt so good to lose himself in that beautiful tight wet little pussy, to watch her eyes glaze over with pleasure, feel her hips rocking up desperately to meet him, to look down and watch the bounce of her tits with every one of his violent thrusts. 

He came selfishly without her. He gasped, threw his head back and gripped her thigh hard enough to leave a bruise as he emptied his come into her. 

She was panting and making cute little whining noises as he came back to himself. Her hips jerked upwards, working herself on his softening cock, hungry for her own release. 

Mike pulled out slowly, letting her feel every inch that was leaving her neglected and throbbing pussy and tucked himself back into his briefs. He slid off the bed and stumbled on his not quite steady legs to the small bar in the corner of the room. He poured himself two fingers of gin before wandering back to the bed. 

He sipped his drink slowly as he watched his little captive squirm in frustration. When he sat on the edge of his bed, she immediately turned her face to look up at him accusingly.

“You’re a bastard.” She snapped.

He shrugged and offered her a drink from his glass which she refused. Mike ran a proprietary hand down her body, pinching one sensitive nipple to make her gasp and her hips dance. 

When he pushed two fingers into her drenched sex she gasped and whimpered, looking up at him, hurting and beautiful. 

The white hot lust that had hit him the moment she’d kissed him had not been alleviated by his orgasm, not even a little. He wanted to pull her apart, have her begging for it by the end of the night. 

“I bet you’re hurting aren't you.” Mike said conversationally as he started to fuck her with his fingers. Pushing them into the mess he had left inside her and slowly pulling them out again so that he could enjoying the greedy clench of her pussy as she tried to keep his fingers inside her. 

He could tell she needed him to touch her clit so he leaned over to give the poor swollen thing a little suck with his mouth.

“Fuck!” She cried, and then moaned plaintively as he came back up to press kisses on her breasts instead. “I’m sorry, ok, I’m sorry Mr Wheeler. I shouldn't have broken into your apartment. I won't do it again, would you please let me go now?”

Mike had to hide a grin against the curve of one of her breasts. Did she really think that was going to work?

But when he sat back up to look her in the face his own was devoid of any humor. “Do you mean that?” He asked seriously. 

“Yes!” she insisted, tugging on her restraints. “I do! I’ve learnt the error of my ways. I’m going to hang up my boots and get out of the vigilante business forever.”

“I don't know,” Mike said dubiously. “I think I’m gonna have to make sure you really don’t forget.”

He left her there on the bed and moved to his walk-in wardrobe where he’d hidden the packages. 

He came back a few moments later to see her eyes drop to the toy he was holding in his hands and her jaw drop. “Oh my God.”

Mike was quite proud of it actually, it had been designed to look like your average vibrator, a little curved and pale pink like a real penis, the ridges on the shaft were designed so it resembled a pretty flower. Just your average sex toy, except that it was over 13 inches long and almost as thick as his wrist. 

Mike looked at it a little fondly, it was hard to get an inferiority complex over something that was so pretty and pink.

He got back onto the bed between her legs, she’d clenched her thighs tight together at the sight of the toy. “Don’t be scared,” Mike crooned, “You’re going to love it.” 

“Oh my God,” she said again, pulling more urgently on the silk ties. 

“You’re so open and wet right now it’s gonna glide right in.” Mike assured her, nudging her thighs apart. 

It actually took a fair bit of lube, patience, and coaxing before he managed to have the toy sheathed in her tight little pussy. She moaned and cried the entire time which turned him on so much he had to restrain himself from just throwing the toy aside and burying himself inside her again so that he could fuck her raw. 

When she was finally stretched wide and stuffed to the hilt with the toy, Mike moved up the bed, covering her body with his own so that he could gazing into her tear-filled eyes. 

He couldn’t help but lean down so he could kiss her hungrily, letting her know how sexy she was to him like this, vulnerable and hurting and needy all at once.

“I’m going to take real good care of you baby,” Mike promised her, before sliding down her quivering body to suck one nipple into his mouth. Then the other nipple. When he finally slid further down to hook one thigh over his shoulder and sucked her sweet clit into his mouth she was so amped up she came almost immediately. She screamed loudly, crying his name and shaking so hard it took nearly a minute for her to stop trembling. 

He traced gentle circles on the soft inner thigh until she settled. She moaned and panted, trying to catch her breath. 

“You’re a naughty little thing.” Mike murmured. “I didn’t even give you permission to come.” 

She was lying on the bed panting and jerking against the restraints, her eyes still tightly shut like she was afraid to face him after coming that hard and that fast. 

“[cutevibratorname],” Mike commanded, the toy beeped obediently in response, her eyes flew open, darting down to her pussy where the sound had come from. “Intensity 4.” There was another friendly beep, and the buzzing started. 

“Ah-ah-ah shit!” 

He savoured the sight of her eyes slamming shut before she screamed, arching her back, her hips flying off the bed before taking her firmly by the waist and pushing her back to the bed. He paused to rub his mouth and chin over her soaked folds so that she would feel the rough brush of his 2 day stubble before latching onto her swollen little clit and sucking hard. 

He lost himself in her. 

He couldn’t remember how many times she came, but she kept coming. The slight curve of the vibrator and its girth meant that it stretched her wide open and pressed right up against her g-spot. 

At some point, during that frenzy of her coming and coming and coming, he’d flipped her around onto her stomach, pulled the toy out of her pussy and slammed inside her while she was still coming. 

She screamed of course, but he didn’t show her any mercy. He wasn't capable of it in that moment. He spread her perky ass cheeks apart so that he could have the beautiful unimpeded view of his cock plowing her tight sweet snatch. 

He didn’t know what made him do it, but for some reason, his eyes moved to her tight pink little rosebud as he fucked her right into the mattress.

She had come so much, so copiously, her juices had dripped down to her asscrack. 

It was so easy to slip a finger into her ass. She was so wet.

“Oh GOD!” 

Mike almost came at the sensation of her inner muscles clamping down hard on his cock. She was so fucking tight around his finger. 

He jammed himself balls deep inside her and forced himself to hold still so that he could slowly work another finger inside her asshole, watching as she whined and wriggled as he gently fucked her with both fingers. 

This wasn’t the first time Mike had done this of course. The girls he’d dated in the past were sophisticated socialites eager to impress him. But at that moment he found it hard to remember that any other girls had existed before her: this sweet, sexy criminal who had pushed herself up onto her knees so that she could fuck herself back onto his cock and his fingers. 

Her pussy was clenching so tight around his cock while he violated her asshole he was finding it hard not to come. With a herculean strength which he didn’t know he possessed, he stopped, pulling his cock free so that he could wrap his hand around it, squeezing it so hard it hurt, after a few seconds, when he felt like himself again he became aware of El’s little cries, low and needy. 

She was looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes soft and confused. She made a sound of protest when he shuffled up the bed to start untying her hands, obviously thinking the scene was over. 

“Mike- no, wait you...you didn’t-” He stopped her, leaning down to kiss her.

“I’m not finished baby,” he said a few moments later, his voice sounded husky to his own ears. “Do you remember your safe word?” 

El paused, searching his eyes before she nodded sweetly. “Yes, Númenor.”

Satisfied, Mike helped her out of her jacket and took her face mask off carefully before dropping it on his nightstand. He urged her onto her back before climbing back onto the bed to pull her into his arms so that he could kiss her lovingly, running his hands over every part of her beautiful pale skin that his could reach. 

She made a whining noise when he stopped kissing her to move down her body, sucking on each of her nipples. He kissed his way down her belly before finally sucking and laving at her drenched folds. 

He revelled in her whimpers: her pussy must have been sore and sensitive. But he loved her for rocking her hips up towards his mouth despite any discomfort she may have been feeling. She trusted him completely and the fact that she so easily gave up control of her body to his whims and fancies made him feel a bit unhinged.   
He sat back up and reached for the small bottle of lubricant he’d left on the bedside table. She let out a surprised noise when he took her knees and pushed them up and down against her body, spreading her wide open. Her pretty rosebud winked at him. 

Her eyes widened as he upended the bottle over her ass, the liquid pooling against her entrance. 

“Mike?” There was a small quaver in her voice when she said his name. He stared down at her, watching and waiting for her to say no, to stop him. When she only stared up at him, a little lost but very willing, Mike leaned down, grabbing his aching cock to press the tip gently against her entrance. 

He pushed in slowly. She was tight, so fucking tight. She moaned, whimpered, telling him it was too much, he was too big, but she didn’t use her safe word, so he kept going. 

It was hard just getting the tip of his cock in, she cried and arched her back, trying to accommodate him. When his cock finally popped past the ring he clutched her tighter, shuddering at how good she felt, how good it felt that she was trusting him with this, letting him take whatever he wanted and trusting him to make her feel good. 

When he was finally fully seated inside he, he realised he’d slammed his eyes shut, he opened them to look down at El. 

He didn’t need to ask if she liked it: she was staring up at him, eyes wide open, pupils dilated, her breasts heaving like she was trying to suck in more air and her lungs weren’t working. She’d fisted her hands in the sheets and she was shaking. 

“Mike!” El cried, her head fell back against a pillow. “Oh my god, it’s so much! I’m so full. So full.” 

Jesus Christ. 

Mike pushed her knees further back so that she was almost folded in half as he started to move.   
He was gentle as he fucked her ass, watching El scrabble her hands against the sheets before moving them to the backs of her knees where his hands were. She dug her fingernails into the backs of his hands as his thrusts grew stronger, her moans became cries, her cries became screams. 

“Come for me baby,” Mike coaxed. He was already on edge from watching his girlfriend grind back onto his fingers so that she could get feel her ass and pussy being fucked at the same time. The clench of her around his cock and the wild sexy noises she was making while he fucked her in her tight virgin ass was driving him insane. 

She didn’t last long, every muscle in her body seemed to freeze as she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed, her ass clamped down on his cock and Mike let go, spilling everything he had into her. 

He collapsed on top of her, their two bodies still shaking and jerking with aftershocks. 

Mike pressed gentle kisses to her mouth, her cheeks, brushing hair wet from sweat and sticking to her face away from her skin. 

“El, sweetheart, thank you, you were amazing.” 

She murmured something back to him, something jumbled and slurred from exhaustion. 

They fell asleep on his bed, messy and sticky with their juices and curled up together. 

They awoke a few hours later as dawn was breaking. El was embarrassed and wouldn’t look him in the eye. She locked herself into the toilet adjoining the bathroom before Mike coaxed her into his shower with him, washing her body gently, drawing her into his arms, and holding her close until she returned his kisses rather than shying away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the links to my photosets on tumblr:
> 
> El: http://wantisamlindyla.tumblr.com/post/174272402066/stranger-things-superhero-au-this-city-is
> 
> Mike: http://wantisamlindyla.tumblr.com/post/174286736391/stranger-things-superhero-au-we-could-be-heroes
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
